hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Nowhere to Hyde
Nowhere to Hyde is the first episode of the second season of Scooby Doo Where Are You!, and the eighteenth overall episode of the series. Summary A mysterious green ghost scales a high-rise building and snags a rare jeweled necklace out of the Movart Collection of Rare Jewels, quickly sneaking past a police officer who calls for backup after seeing what he reveals as the Ghost of Hyde. He sneaks into the Mystery Machine, which is sitting in the parking lot for the Malt Shop, through its back doors. The gang, completely unaware of this, climb back into the Mystery Machine and begin driving. Velma asks Scooby to fetch the beach blanket so they can warm up because the heater is broken, and in doing so, Scooby sees the Ghost of Hyde lying down with the blanket covering him and quickly throws it back, rushing to tell the gang. At first, they don't believe him, but after stopping, they turn around and see the ghost themselves and flee, followed by Scooby. The gang find themselves behind a log watching the ghost disappear into the marshes. They then discover the Ghost of Hyde's identity, a jewel thief who's been scaring the residents of a town. They track him to an old, dilapidated mansion where they fall through a trapdoor and end up in a science lab, where a scientist who reveals himself as Dr. Jekyll comes out and explains his fear of changing into the Ghost of Hyde. The gang split up to search the mansion, and Shaggy and Scooby are to search the attic. Scooby finds a spider web which can apparently be played like a harp, and Shaggy finds a chest full of bats which come flying out. In the same chest he finds old costumes and a mask, which he accidentally tosses onto Scooby's head. Scooby scares him with the mask, and Shaggy sarcastically suggests he keep it on, before taking the mask away and locking it in the chest, asking Scooby to stop fooling around and to help him search. The duo split up, and Scooby assumes the Ghost of Hyde is in the closet and goes to tell Shaggy. Shaggy opens the door, and the duo realize Scooby was looking in a mirror at himself. The duo again assume the Ghost of Hyde is after them until Helga comes upon them and accuses them of making a mess of the attic after she'd cleaned it. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang find a clue, which is a fraction of a newspaper article addressing Helga as an ex-circus star who had an act on a Friday. Shaggy and Scooby find a book about ghosts and ghouls in a library and pull it off the shelf when the Ghost of Hyde pops out and begins his evil laugh. They run from him but are cornered behind a television set so they begin acts as if the television still worked. It's revealed it doesn't when it's all just an act by Shaggy and Scooby, who once again flee only to take Velma with them through the chute into the laundry room. There, they discover another clue: a feather duster just like the one Helga used to clean the attic. Velma becomes suspicious more clues may be in Helga's room, so they journey there. There, they find two more clues: a can of phosphorous paint and a bottle of knockout drops. Shaggy tries to tell the gang he found a clue himself but before he can elaborate, he's snagged by the Ghost of Hyde. When he frees himself from him, he elaborates the clue: four suction cups found in a fruit bowl. Eventually, the Ghost of Hyde is caught and revealed to be Dr. Jekyll. He was behind the Ghost of Hyde jewel robberies and turned to a life of crime when all of his experiments failed, and when he figured he would be caught, he came up with the idea of framing Helga by placing false clues for the gang to find that would make it look like Helga was behind the Ghost of Hyde. After Shaggy found the four suction cups, which turned out to be the real clue, he tried desperately to get them back but ended up caught in one of the gang's traps. The suction cups would be used to scale buildings. If Helga was the Ghost of Hyde, she wouldn't need the said suction cups as she's a former circus star. Scooby performs his own circus act with the said suction cups and dangles from the ceiling with a suction cup on his tail. Gallery Scooby Feeding Shaggy.png Shaggy Going To Be Turn Into A Frog.png Velma. Daphne and Fred Unmasked.png Hyde strapped.png Category:TV Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby Doo Where Are You! Category:Scooby Doo Where Are You! episodes Category:The Funtastic Index